Ziel
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Una sucesión de viñetas, rencuentros y confusiones de algo más grande: Draco y sus amigos despiertan cada uno en un país extraño, con nuevos recuerdos y vidas, sin magia y otro año. ¿Dónde estarán los demás? ¿Podrán olvidar y acoplarse a esta nueva existencia? El tiempo pasa y estalla la guerra, ahora sus dos vidas se mezclan mientras cada uno lucha por sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertecen a JK, el lio en el que los he metido es mi culpa solamente.**

 **Capítulo 1: Peggy.**

Lleva muchas semanas sin noticias de Hans; es normal, ella está en constante movimiento y su batallón se encuentra muy lejos. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil, le echa mucho de menos; el trabajo, al menos, la mantiene ocupada.

La época en la que le daban asco los animales, y Pansy se esforzaba por no rebajarse a cuidarlos le parece lejana. Ahí está constantemente rodeada de sangre, miembros amputados y suciedad, y realmente no puede importarle menos.

Para cuando está decidida a preguntarle a algún general por el pelotón de Hans, el enfermo al que comprobaba una herida superficial la agarra y cuando ella le mira molesta –está muy harta de que la molesten soldados que casi no están ni heridos– se queda estática. Ojos grises, pelo rubio y las cejas juntas en una expresión de confusión. Le aprieta muy fuerte el brazo y mira hacia todos lados, parece decidirse a algo cuando la mira. Habla con dudas, con esa voz tan conocida y la vez tan extraña:

—¿Pansy? —susurra él casi con miedo, aunque tiene el toque justo de esperanza. Ella, todavía quieta sin poder apartar la mirada o cambiar de expresión, se estremece. En media décima de segundo su piel se eriza y siente algo en la nuca, solo puede susurrar:

—Draco. —Siente que al decirlo en voz alta abre una puerta que deja pasar algo que llevaba meses encerrado. Inevitablemente, nota que está llorando, no sabe cuándo ha empezado. Él parece aliviado, feliz. Un eco en su cabeza se aletea ante esa cara pero ella está demasiado confundida para sentir nada. ¿Draco? Inmediatamente suena una alarma en su cabeza: « _¡Hans, Hans, Hans!»_

Esa alarma desparece de pronto, y algo parecido a la felicidad revolotea en su interior. Todos esos meses asustada, llorando, esperando una señal que la sacara de esta nueva realidad vuelven. Todas las veces que había buscado una varita y había intentado sin éxito hacer cualquier tipo de magia. Las lágrimas de felicidad no dejan de caer.

—¿Eres tú? —Dice sin creérselo ella. Él sonríe, casi parece él. Ahora lleva el pelo corto y algo raro en la mirada, parece más humilde, más dulce. Algo en su interior se derrite cuando ve que él también tiene ganas de llorar.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, de enfermera. —Encarna una ceja a modo de gracia y ella siente como si volvieran a los pasillos de Hogwarts y, aunque están en guerra y hace siglos que no lo hace, automáticamente le ríe la gracia. Porque es Draco, porque siempre lo hace y porque no lo puede evitar.

—¿Sabes dónde están los demás? —pregunta esperanzado.

—No. —Ahora le toca a ella sorprenderse —. Eres un soldado. —Él parece encogerse ante esa afirmación, aunque ella lo ha dicho con orgullo. Entonces parece acordarse de algo y le dice muy asustado y bajito:

—Hay que salir de aquí. —Eso deja descolocada a Pansy.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay que buscar a los otros, encontrar la forma de volver a nuestro tiempo.

—Pero. —Se queda callada, iba a nombrar a Hans, pero por algún motivo no se atreve— La guerra, hay que seguir.

—¿La guerra? —Él se pone nervioso, se enfada—. Nosotros ya perdimos, ya luchamos.

—¡Hay que ganar! Es el Führer. Esta guerra es distinta… —Él la interrumpe.

—Es la misma, no, es peor, aquí nadie nos exculpará al final, aquí moriremos. —Entonces se da cuenta, él no quiere luchar, quiere irse, y empieza a revivir los otros meses, los buenos.

A Hans y ella besándose, a él siendo tan bueno con ella. A su familia y su granja. A esas noches a escondidas en el bosque y las fiestas con sus amigas en el pueblo. A esa ligereza y esa felicidad que había sentido, y se da cuenta de que no quiere renunciar a eso, y que si hay que luchar, se lucharía. Porque ahora esta es su patria, y no iba a tirar eso por volver a una vida en la que era una paria.

—Estás asustado. —Draco frunce el ceño— pero hay que sacrificarse, el Führer, tenemos que conseguir…

—Te han comido la cabeza. —Le interrumpe él, sorprendido y hablando para sí. Aunque parece divertido, como si le hiciera gracia, ella estalla.

—¡No lo han hecho! Esta es nuestra vida, nuestro país y…

—Pansy…

—¡No! Ahora soy Peggy, Pansy murió, esta es nuestra vida ahora y tienes que luchar, tienes que ganar. —Le está gritando y gritando, Draco se queda parado y mira a su alrededor, blanco como la leche y tan bajito como puede y sin mirarla le dice:

— Nada me gustaría más que luchar, que esta fuera mi vida y que ganáramos la guerra y yo volviera a _casa_ —él pronuncia esa palabra con un tono que da a entender que se refiere su casa de aquí, a su hogar— pero no ganaremos… o al menos no deberíamos. —Entonces la mira y clava sus ojos grises llenos de verdad y compasión, algo que es extrañísimo en él—. Perderemos, seguimos a un loco, los judíos…

—¿Todo esto es por esa escoria? Ellos son nuestros enemigos. —Pansy casi tiene ganas de reír, parece increíble que Draco se refiera a los judíos así.

—¿Como los muggles? —contesta Draco, Pansy llora, y ve en él algo extraño, un cansacio y un derrotismo que le dan asco. Él encarna la debilidad el pasado que decidió dejar atrás cuando le entregó su corazón a Hans, a esta nueva vida, cuando se dio cuenta que era Peggy.

—Eres un cobarde —dice con todo el odio que es capaz de reunir, se da la vuelta y se marcha, él no dice nada pero nota su dolor. También siente su mirada clavada en su espalda y dentro de ella Pansy lucha por girarse y seguirle allá donde él vaya; por creer en lo que dice; por huir como le habría gustado hacer y él no quiso en su momento.

Pero es tarde, Peggy destroza a patadas esa parte y la sujeta mientras camina con la cabeza alta. Piensa en su vida, en su casa, en Hans y siente como la puerta de su antigua vida vuelve a cerrarse, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

 _Pues ya está, el primer cap de esta locura. Tengo la historia muy fragmentada en mi cabeza y quería subirla aunque fuera a cachitos tan pequeños como este. Agradezco de veras cualquier tipo de comentario, me ayudan a mejorar y animan bastante jajaja. Por cierto un aplauso especial para **Lady ChocolateLover  
** que es una de las betas con más paciencia que conozco. Gracias.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Gregori**

Gregory Goyle es tonto. Gregory Goyle es una masa sin cerebro. Gregory Goyle está gordo, es un mortífago, es un bruto, una bestia, una persona sin corazón.

Todas esas cosas se las habían dicho mil y una veces a Gregory y él siempre pasaba, siempre miraba a Draco y hacía lo que él, porque así funcionaba su mundo. Siempre había hecho lo mismo y siempre lo haría, o eso pensaba, porque el día que Vincent murió todo se descolocó.

Podría haber superado cualquier cosa, se decía una y otra vez, pero no eso, nunca eso. Vincent era su otra mitad, la única persona que miraba y sabía que no tenía ninguno de esos insultos en la cabeza. Ahora que él se había ido solo quedaban los insultos y aunque nunca antes lo habían hecho, ahora escocían. Eran como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo y no dejaban de sangrar.

Entonces, cuando menos sentido tenía, se complicó aún más.

Ahora era Gregori Gólubev, un muggle ruso y aunque no entendía el porqué, aunque todo era más confuso que nunca, había vuelto a una calma mental. Al principio no, eso fue lo peor, esperar a que apareciese alguien, los nuevos recuerdos y sensaciones. Era todo muy distinto y daba miedo, porque no sabía quién era.

Pero estaba Borya, su ¿hermano? Él era mayor, él le defendía y le sonreía. Iba con él a tomar cervezas con los demás al pub e iba con él a trabajar a la fábrica de tractores. También estaba en un partido político, era como los mortífagos pero sin el miedo. Aquella gente no estaba jerarquizada, no seguían a alguien ciegamente y no acataban órdenes, porque creían en lo que hacían. Borya odiaba a la Iglesia, al dinero y sobre todas las cosas al capitalismo.

—Greg, tienes que entender el capitalismo es la minoría gobernando sobre la mayoría, el comunismo es la mayoría gobernando sobre esa minoría. Y esos pocos son los que hacen que este mundo sea codicioso, que la gente se mate de hambre y vivamos como esclavos del dinero y de la religión. —Tenía los ojos brillantes cuando decía eso, como Draco cuando hablaba sobre Voldemort. Pero esta vez, aunque le costó, lo entendió. Ahora entonaba los cánticos y seguía a su hermano, pero no porque no lo comprendiese, sino porque de verdad creía en eso.

Entonces la guerra estalló y Hitler, que a su hermano nunca le había caído nada bien, rompió el pacto que tenía con Stalin y comenzó a invadirlos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a cambiar los tractores por armas, y las cervezas por el entrenamiento militar.

Esta vez no tenía miedo, no iba con los ojos ciegos y mirando a Draco. Ni siquiera miraba a su hermano; miraba en su interior, en su convicción comunista. En la mano que esa ideología le había tendido cuando nadie se la había dado y le había hecho ver la verdad, que el mundo no se divide en magos y muggles. Se divide en gente explotada y gente que lucha para romper eso, y él nunca más iba a ser un esclavo.

No dudó ni un segundo para esta batalla y se preparó tan bien como pudo, pues aunque él no fuera el más inteligente, para ser un estratega como su hermano. Pero era fuerte y, aunque los hechizos nunca habían sido lo suyo, resultó que las armas sí lo eran.

Así que allí estaba, con su pelotón, en el infierno en la que antes era su ciudad. Stalingrado se había convertido en una trampa mortal y todo estaba lleno de rojo, gris y negro.

Pero no tenía miedo, no era un adolescente asustado. La sangre solo le recordaba el rojo de su escudo, el poder del proletariado, no se iban a aplacar. Llevaban mucho tiempo luchando contra eso, y no iba a dejar que SU ciudad cayera también ante esos fascistas alemanes, porque algo dentro de él se volvía rojo cuando los veía.

Y cada vez que disparaba a uno de ellos disparaba contra todos los que le habían insultado, todo su miedo anterior, todos los recuerdos que no conseguía olvidar: como la cara de Vin antes de caer a las llamas o la mirada de Draco llena de confusión.

En esta guerra no había ni una pizca de confusión, no se lo permitía. Estaban defendiendo su patria, y a todos los comunistas reprimidos de Europa con cada balazo, cada bomba y cada tanque, aunque se les fuese la vida en ello.

Ahora se encontraban en la misma fábrica de tractores en la que trabajaba su hermano, donde ahora hacían tanques y la defendían como podían. Los alemanes habían dicho que la iban a conquistar en tres días. Entre los soldados y trabajadores, con los que había estado toda su vida, se miraron y les dijo:

—Vamos a darles por el culo.

 _No me siento preparada para narrar una lucha en condiciones y no quiero cagarla, pero lo haré. Espero que os haya gustado, tal vez no sea tan "emocional" como el primero pero era una parte que tenía que contar. Gregori siempre ha sido menospreciado y en un fic aprendí que esos personajes que parecen ser los más simples son lo más complejos. Él está muy destrozado con la muerte de Vin y ¿quién no se ha sentido atraído por la dulce utopía del comunismo en algún momento? Creo que le pegaba enormemente que, por una vez, siguiera a su corazón y tomara él una decisión. Me lo imagino lleno de sangre, grande, con la bandera comunista tatuada y siempre con la granada en la mano. Espero que os guste este Goyle tanto como a mí. Si queréis más caps de la historia comunista de Gregori (que es un nombre ruso verdadero) decídmelo. Gracias._


	3. Chapter 3

_Polonia, Cracovia 1939_

 **Capítulo 3: Dorota**

Esta preciosa, perfecta, es como una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Recuerda la época en la que se miraba al espejo y veía su belleza vacía y sin alma y se decía que eso era lo único que tenía, ahora es otra persona. Todavía tiene ramalazos de la antigua Daphne que la acosan como punzadas en las costillas, comentarios envenados y muecas de asco cuando sonríe a sus padres muggles. En un principio casi estuvo a punto de matarles… Cuando no sabía ni quien era, cuando tenía la cabeza tan confundida y se escapaba por las noches buscando cualquier rastro de magia, de sus amigos. Cuando se tenía que mirar al espejo y repetirse que era Daphne y no Dorota una y otra y otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta que la iban a internar, estaban a punto, ella se iba a ir de casa y buscar la forma de ir a Inglaterra y de pronto apareció. Su profesor de piano, y al verlo lo supo, lo quería. No ella, no Daphne, Dorota o lo que quedaba de esa niña mimada y tonta en su cuerpo le paró el corazón y contuvo el aliento al verlo. No era especialmente guapo, era flaco y alto y tenía el pelo caoba y los ojos a juego. Pero con su voz aterciopelada y sus dedos finos sobre el teclado la ayudaba a tocar y la metió poco a poco en Dorota.

—Este mes sin tocar no te ha hecho bien, pareces haberlo olvidado todo—.

Algo en sus palabras le entristeció y a la vez enfadó. Los hombres no la menospreciaban, la veneraban, la adulaban y admiraban pero no la cuestionaban así o le fruncían el ceño. Él no parecía encantado y embelesado y eso le dio un reto. Ya no soñaba con su antigua vida y se repetía al espejo quién era, ni desquiciaba a sus padres. Se ponía guapa, se maquilló y se apretó la ropa y los vestidos todo lo que pudo. Se esforzó por tocar y en esas notas empezó a encontrar una paz increíble, era como tener una varita y sentir el escalofrío de un hechizo otra vez. Miraba a sus padres y no veía unos extraños, es más los sentía como los antiguos. Su padre un ser orgulloso y que la tenía en un pedestal y su madre asquerosa e infeliz. Ella la tenía calada, siempre la miraba recelosa y le decía a su marido cuanto había cambiado, que no era la misma, que tenía algo distinto. Astoria no estaba, pero eso era lo mejor, no había quien le quitase la atención. Era siempre ella recibiendo todas las alabanzas, porque eso no cambiaba, allí era la guapa, la envidiada de sus amigas, la que siempre iba perfecta y a la que todos los chicos querían. Lo curioso es que, a diferencia de Daphne, no era odiada. Allí no era mala o borde o la llamaban zorra. Sonría y era educada, recibía los halagos y piropos con educación y cortesía, las mujeres la envidaban pero querían ser su amiga. Todas le decían que era la mejor, que tocaba el piano genial, tenía una casa genial y que les enseñase a vestir y a peinarse del mismo modo. De una forma extraña se parecía a su otra vida, pero a la vez distinta. En vez de alimentarse de su odio y pudrirlo en su interior mientras se decía que eso la hacía mejor que ellos, se alimentaba de sus alabanzas y su amor.

Comenzó a esforzarse en ser perfecta, a estudiar en la universidad de la que su padre era profesor y a permitirse ser algo que nunca había sido, feliz y normal. Claro que añoraba la magia, claro que sabía que eso era falso. Como la bebida, era como una droga que la alejaba del horror y la realidad, pero esto estaba durando y se permitió sumergirse hasta el fondo y ser así. Se permitió enamorarse de ese profesor y de dejar que él lo hiciera de ella, se dejó besar tímidamente y llevar al cine mientras sus amigas le decían que salía con el chico más guapo de toda Cracovia y que tenía mucha suerte. No había más, no era un deseo animal, ni él deseaba solamente acostarse con ella porque solo era una cara y un cuerpo bonito. La quería, la quería por lo que tenía dentro, ahí estaba su padre mirándola con orgullo y cariño, o su inteligencia en clase que sobresalía por la de muchos, o lo que le daba las teclas del piano al tocarlas y hacer magia con ellas.

Entonces todo cambió, no fue un clic, ni se dio cuenta el primer día, no. Que los invadían, ¿qué más daba? ¿qué le importaban a ella unos alemanes? Lo más duro fue cuando se marchó su padre y lo detuvieron, lo llamarón a la universidad y antes de irse le dijo que todo estaba bien que solo iban a informarles del nuevo sistema educativo. No supieron nada más, los habían detenido a todos. Lo segundo peor fue que Antoni se marchó a la guerra y no volvió, le besó y le dijo que detendrían a los alemanes y recuperaría el país. Lo tercero y más increíble fue que le cosieron una estrella en pecho y le dijeron que era judía. Sus amigas dejaron de hablarle, la gente le miraba extraño y los alemanes comenzaron a llamarla zorra judía. Ese momento fue como volver a los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevaba la serpiente en el pecho y todos la juzgaban por eso. Pero esta vez estaba sola, esta vez no se lo esperaba y dolía más. Había algo en sus ojos, un desprecio y un asco que le era muy familiar, así miraba ella a todo el mundo antes. Así miraba a los muggles y nacidos de muggles sus padres, ella y medio Slytherin. Lo supo, el destino no le había dado una segunda oportunidad, la iba a castigar y mucho.

Un alemán la comenzó a sobar y a manosear en su casa mientras otro le pegaba a su madre que intenta detener al que está destrozando la casa cogiendo todo lo de valor. Ella no los entiende pero ve sus sonrisas y la superioridad en sus ojos, para ellos no son nada. Después entra una vecina llorando y les dice que han tenido suerte en su casa han matado a su marido a golpes por intentar detenerles. Daphne se queda en el suelo donde le ha pateado ese alemán antes de marcharse, y aunque Dorota le hace soltar unas lágrimas y asustarse por lo que va a pasar, algo en su fuego interno, una bilis conocida, reprimida y casi añorada le cubre todo y piensa:

"Morirán, morirán gritando mientras les arrancó la piel a tiras y ojalá vuelva a tener una varita en mi poder"

 _Siento la incoherencia, siento las seguras y posibles faltas, lo siento todo pero porfas leer y comentar aunque sea para decir que es una caca. Darme las fuerzas que necesito para seguir porque aunque el comienzo sea una malo prometo que para Daphne tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contar. Pd: lo que les sucedió a los catedráticos en Cracovia, en cuanto la invadieron es cierto._


End file.
